A problem with the roller-based development techniques used in many color and mono-chrome printers is a variation in the toner density transferred to the Optical Photo Conductor (OPC) during rotation of the developer roller. This toner density variation may cause a variation in the resulting printed image that may be noticeable to a human observer and perceived as a defect in the printed image.